


Ravaged

by klimbhigh



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Protective Leo, Rape, Reader-Insert, ken has problems, ravi is a terrible person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klimbhigh/pseuds/klimbhigh
Summary: As Taekwoon's and Jaehwan's beloved childhood friend, you're the apple of their eyes. One day, you're invited to their dorm housing...orYou become a victim to Ravi and co's violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucked up fic written by me and Oaken. if u don't like rape then get out xx  
> -Fawn

Taekwoon inviting you over to the house he shared with his friends was nothing new, you’d been over there plenty of times. You got along beautifully with all of them, you’d consider them to be friends even. However, you had no idea what was really going on beneath Taekwoon’s nervous exterior.  
“Hey, Taekwoon,” Wonshik said, his deep voice making the hair on his neck stand up. Something wasn’t right.  
“Yeah?” Taekwoon mumbled, not pulling his eyes away from his phone.  
“You should invite _____ over.” Taekwoon noticed that Hyuk had a shit-eating smirk on his face.  
“…Why?” Taekwoon asked, raising a brow.  
Wonshik’s eyes went blank for a moment, “Just do as I fucking tell you, Taekwoon.”  
He watched as the tan man stormed away, clearly angry. Hyuk followed right behind Wonshik, flashing Taekwoon a wink, something that only made the pale man tenser.  
They were planning something.  
“Yeah, sure I’ll come,” You said, smiling at your best friend. “I haven’t seen Jae-oppa in what seems like ages anyway!”  
Smiling at your excited nature, Taekwoon took your hand and led you towards his home. You smiled and cuddled into his arm, feeling warm having him so close to you. Taekwoon blushed at your cute actions, pressing a chaste kiss to your head.  
When the two of you arrived at the large home, you watched Taekwoon open the door, stepping aside to let you in.  
As you kicked off your shoes, you were suddenly tackled into a bone crushing hug.  
“Ah, babygirl! You’ve arrived!” Jaehwan squealed, spinning you around and pressing kisses all over your face. “I’ve missed you so, so, so much!”  
You erupted into a fit of giggles, holding onto Jaehwan tightly as you let him shower you in affection. He finally set you down, staring at your face in pure adoration, combing a piece of hair behind your ear before leaning down and pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“It’s so good to see you again, babygirl,” You smiled at his use of the nickname for you.  
Contrary to popular belief among people you all know, you were not in any kind of relationship with Taekwoon nor Jaehwan. You had grown up with them, the both of them having been by your side all through your life. They were comfortably affectionate with you but you could understand people thinking you were dating when they frequently acted like protective boyfriends in front of other men.  
“Hey, the princess is here!” Hyuk called as he came out, a huge smile on his face.  
“Don’t call her that.” Taekwoon suddenly snapped, glaring at Hyuk as the younger boy put his hands up in defense.  
“Alright, down boy, I didn’t mean to cross a line.” Hyuk chuckled at Taekwoons protective nature. “But since you’re here, let’s say we get this party started!”  
“Party?” You asked, peering up at Taekwoon who looked just as confused as you. You didn’t party, you definitely were not a party girl; Taekwoon and Jaehwan knew that.  
“Yeah! It’s just with us though!” Jaehwan said, practically vibrating with excitement. He took your hand, snatching you away from Taekwoon who was quick to follow right behind you. He still had a strangely bad feeling gnawing at the back of his head.  
Hongbin came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of beverages. You finally had the opportunity to see that all of them were present except for the head of the household, Kim Wonshik.  
Cha Hakyeon, a forensic science major; from what you knew he was quite a withdrawn individual, barely ever saying anything to you. But he was kind, helping you out to reach things or even helping you clean after the boys threw a huge party. He always seemed to be willing to help you and always flashed you a brilliant smile. However, he was shrunk into himself on the couch, avoiding your gaze.  
Maybe he’s just tired, you thought.  
Han Sanghyuk, he told you that he was going to become a surgeon; coming from a more than well off family of surgeons. He always had something to say to you, always cracking jokes to make you smile. He seemed to enjoy stressing Taekwoon out by calling you pet names, taking great joy from watching your friend get riled up. He was always around with Wonshik, the two could probably be classified as best friends.  
You smiled as you took your seat, sandwiched between Jaehwan and Taekwoon, the latter throwing an arm around your shoulders.  
Lee Hongbin, a pharmaceutical student, placed the tray of drinks on the table. As usual, he didn’t have a hint of emotion on his face. When you first met him, his cold exterior frightened you; you thought he was some kind of serial killer but when Jaehwan convinced you that he was just shy, you finally came around.  
You smiled when Hongbin handed you your drink, taking a sniff to make sure it wasn’t alcohol. You weren’t a drinker, and the boys had more than once tried to trick you into drinking alcohol, something that made Taekwoon and Jaehwan livid, making him keep you from the house for weeks at a time. You could always count on them to protect you.  
When you smelt that it was simply a fruit juice, you smiled, taking a sip and letting the sweet taste fill your mouth.  
“There’s big man!” Hyuk exclaimed, causing Hakyeon to jump at the sudden loud noise. You furrowed your brows in worry at him, making the tan man shake his head at your worry, with a tense smile on his lips in an attempt to quell you.  
Kim Wonshik, a law student, finally arrived. He was considered the head of the house as the building they all lived in was owned by him. It was technically a mansion, Wonshik’s family being one of the richest families in the country. He took an offered drink from Hongbin and gave a small nod of thanks.  
When he took a seat, all eyes were suddenly on you. You felt a chill run through you as you took a several gulps of your drink, feeling nervous suddenly.  
“Why are you all staring?” Jaehwan asked, raising a brow. “Does she have something on her face?”  
You blinked, frowning when your vision blurred slightly. You shook your head, shaking away the sudden eye problem. You sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, you placed your empty cup on the table and cuddled into Jaehwan’s side, feeling your eyes fluttering.  
“You alright, babygirl?” He asked, kissing your head softly.  
“I’m sleepy suddenly…” You mumbled, fighting to keep your eyes open. “I think…I should go home…”  
“I’ll take you home…” Taekwoon said softly, standing up, fear prickling at the back of his mind.  
“Before you do that, Taekwoon, I need your help with something.” Hakyeon spoke for the first time that night, his eyes meeting Taekwoon’s hesitant ones.  
Taekwoon seemed hesitant, watching as you clung to Jaehwan in a way you did when you were really drowsy.  
“It’ll only take a minute, I just need to give you your paper that I looked over, I made some corrections.” Hakyeon gently grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist, leading him up the stairs. Taekwoon didn’t put up much of a fight, but kept looking back at you as you left his field of view.  
“Alright, let’s get you ready to go,” Jaehwan cooed, standing up, only to watch you flop over onto your side.  
“What...wrong wih…me…?” You whined, suddenly realizing something really wasn’t right with the situation.  
“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Wonshik suddenly said, placing his cup on the table, an action mimicked by Hyuk and Hongbin. Jaehwan looked at them in confusion, raising a brow when Wonshik knelt in front of you to stroke your hair. “Just relax and let it happen…”  
“W-What have you guys done?” Jaehwan whispered, eyes widening when he slowly tuned in on the fact that none of them were alarmed.  
“Just a simple dose of Rohypnol, nothing serious,” Hongbin whispered, shedding the jean jacket he had been wearing.  
“Yuh…drug me…?” You whined, struggling to keep your eyes open still. Jaehwan felt his heartbeat speed up when you pitifully reached out for him. “Oppa…help…”  
Jaehwan’s body was stiff, unable to move as he watched the scene play out before him. Wonshik was slowly unbuttoning your jeans, popping the button open and letting Hyuk tug the fabric down your legs. You whimpered, trying to reach out to stop them but your arm barely raised off the couch before flopping back down pathetically.  
Hongbin worked on pushing your top off, flinging it somewhere across the room. You were now laying bare in only your mismatched bra and panties. You whimpered, feeling tears sting your eyes as the reality of the situation sunk in.  
Why isn’t Jae-oppa helping me? You thought.  
Tears fell from your eyes as Hyuk and Hongbin pulled your legs apart, pinning them to your chest as Ravi moved your panties to the side to expose your cunt. You felt utter shame flood your body as you watched him snap pictures of you with the other two moving your body in various undignified positions. Jaehwan realized, in horror, that his cock was growing harder in his jeans at the sight of you spread out and crying.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” A voice suddenly halted all movements on your body, causing your body to fall helplessly into a scattered position.  
Jaehwan’s head snapped to the doorway, revealing Taekwoon who looked absolutely livid. Tears fell down your cheeks at the sight of him, knowing you’d be saved now.  
“Hakyeon, what the fuck? You were supposed to keep him busy!” Wonshik snarled, whirling to face the scared boy.  
“H-He wouldn’t stay…I’m sorry…” Hakyeon whispered, eyes downcast. Even in your drugged stupor you were shocked when Wonshik delivered a harsh blow to Hakyeon’s stomach, making the man double over and whine in pain.  
Taekwoon had rushed over to you, shoving Hongbin and Hyuk away from you and attempting to gather your jeans that had been turned inside out at the end of the couch.  
Jaehwan felt something snap within him as he realized he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to see this play out. Before he could question his own actions, he was hauling himself towards you, shoving Taekwoon away. The other man didn’t think anything of it, assuming he was just trying to help you.  
You felt sick to your stomach when you felt Jaehwan’s warm hands cup your breasts through the fabric of your bra. You whimpered, shaking your head as you wondered what he was doing.  
“It’s alright, baby,” Taekwoon cooed, not realizing what Jaehwans hands were doing as it appeared the boy was merely hugging you.  
The other boys in the room quickly clicked on what was happening, it was now all of them against Taekwoon.  
“Why don’t you just help us out, Taekwoonie?” Wonshik cooed to the frantic boy, drawing his attention away from you.  
“Like hell I will!” Taekwoon snarled, struggling to turn your jeans in the correct way. His hands were shaking, and his brain was so scattered, he was failing to realize he lost his window to get you out of the situation. The drug had taken full effect now, leaving you in a dazed and confused state.  
“Listen,” Wonshik hissed, grabbing Taekwoon’s hair and forcing him to look up at him. “I’ve gotten pictures of her already, if you help us with this…I won’t release them on every single porn site I can get a hold of.” Taekwoon tensed at Wonshik’s words. “Think of that, some sickos getting off all around the world to your precious Princess’s cunt being forcefully exposed while she was drugged…wouldn’t that be something?”  
“You’re a sick piece of shit!” Taekwoon screamed, pulling himself away from Wonshik, wincing when his hair was yanked painfully.  
He turned to glance at you, suddenly realizing the bare state you were now in. To his horror, Jaehwan sat, kneeling above your trembling form sniffing your panties with his hand shoved down his pants.  
“J-Jae…what…what are you…d-doing?” Taekwoon whispered, not understanding why his best friend, why your best friend was doing that.  
“I can’t help it, hyung…she smells so fucking good…I want to sink my cock inside her…” Jaehwan growled, licking the center of your panties with a moan.  
“What the fuck!” Taekwoon screamed, tears now filling his eyes. “You’re supposed to protect her, Jaehwan! What are you doing! Snap out of it! Did they drug you too?!”  
“Nah,” Hongbin drawled, watching the scene play out with a sick smile on his face. “He’s just a fucked-up son of a bitch.”  
While Taekwoon had his head turned, Wonshik was palming himself through his jeans. He was painfully hard at the sight of your naked breasts.  
It didn’t take long for Hongbin and Hyuk to move in on you once again. Jaehwan slid off you, leaving your body to shiver at the lack of his warmth.  
“Look, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, having recovered from the punch he received from Wonshik. “They’ll hurt her if you don’t comply.”  
“I c-can’t rape her!” Taekwoon whimpered, tears finally falling from his eyes at the thought of them hurting you.  
“You don’t have to rape her, just hold her down you pussy!” Hyuk snarled from where he was holding you up with your back pressed against his chest, practically in his lap.  
“Fine…” Taekwoon whispered, feeling sick to his stomach at agreeing to something like this.  
“Say it!” Wonshik hissed.  
“I-I’ll...I’ll hold her down…” He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
Little did he know that Wonshik recorded Taekwoon’s words, a sinister plot already forming in his mind.  
“Get on with it then,” Hyuk whispered, eyes ablaze with lust at having you underneath him naked.  
Taekwoon slowly walked over to you, sitting behind you to take Hyuk’s place. He took your hands and held them in his lap. He could feel your palms sweating, your head lulling to the side as you seemed to slip in and out of consciousness, but he could still feel your hands squeeze his as if seeking comfort, which only fueled to break his heart more.  
“I’ve got her first, I’ve gotta taste the little bitch.” Wonshik growled, lowering himself onto his stomach at the end of the couch.  
Taekwoon could hear you whimper as you looked up at him, recognition flashed briefly in your eyes before they became glazed over and empty. Taekwoon felt hot tears tumble down his cheeks at the sight before him. Jaehwan spread your legs for Wonshik, holding you open as the other boys looked on some looked blank and others looked excited.  
Wonshik licked his lips at the sight of your cunt, your lips spread apart, exposing the cute pink color of your inner folds and the swell of your clit that lay hidden. You weren’t wet in the slightest but Wonshik was going to fix that.  
“You think she’s a virgin?” Hyuk asked excitedly, trying to ignore the hardon in his pants.  
“She is!” Jaehwan exclaimed, sounded way too excited for Taekwoon’s liking. Why was he doing this to you? Didn’t he love you? Care about you? “She’s never even had her first kiss before!”  
“That’s so fucking sexy, I can’t believe I’ll be her first.” Wonshik whispered in amazement as he gazed at your pussy.  
Slowly, he stuck his tongue out only to drag in up your folds, coating it generously in his saliva. The sight was something to behold, your cute little cunt covered in his spit as he prepared to rape you in view of his housemates including your best friends. He circled his tongue around your clit, smirking when he heard you whimper softly at the feeling.  
The thought that no one had ever done this to you was enough to make Wonshik nearly blow his load in his jeans. He didn’t know why it affected him so damn much.  
At Wonshik’s attentions to your core, you began to leak juices and your clit slowly swelled at the pleasure you were feeling. Mentally, you fought with yourself, not understanding why you were feeling so good when you didn’t want this at all.  
Above you, Taekwoon stared ahead unseeing. He was trying to best to block out the situation. In reality, he didn’t need to hold you down, there was no way you could fight back in the condition you were in but Wonshik needed a way to blackmail the man for his future plans.  
The taste of your juices starting to coat his tongue was complete euphoria to Wonshik as he buried his tongue in your cunt, chuckling when you tried to wince away from him at the pain of something prodding into your tight hole.  
“Fuckin’ hell, I can’t wait to have my cock buried in this tiny little cunt.” He snarled as he pulled away from you, he watched in sick satisfaction as your pussy pulsed at the loss of his contact, but your body also relaxed in relief at having him away from you.  
The sound of a zipper coming undone was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. You whimpered, tears tumbling endlessly down your cheeks at the thought of what was about to happen to you. You were about to lose your virginity to this monster and he was going to love every single second of it.  
“Now babygirl,” He cooed, leaning close to your ear. You internally winced at the sound of the familiar name you loved being called by your so-called-best-friend. “this is going to hurt but I want you to do something for me…”  
Lazily, your eyes flicked to him to see a sinister smile on his face.  
“Bleed all over my cock,” At his words, you felt a searing pain pierce through you, causing a scream to erupt from your lungs.  
Taekwoon’s grip tightened on your arms as you began to flail, trying to push Wonshik away from you. Tears were freely falling down his face as he wondered how he got himself into this situation and why he wasn’t trying harder to get you out of it. Your cheeks were flushed as you squinted at the pain coursing through your body.  
But it was too late now, Wonshik was drilling into your cunt, your blood coating his cock in generous amounts. You were crying out, struggling to get away.  
“Oppa!” You cried out, looking up at Taekwoon with a teary gaze. “Make it stop, it hurts!”  
Your begging broke his heart into a million little pieces. He looked away from your gaze, shutting his eyes tightly as you dug your nails into his hands.  
“Jae-oppa…pl-please…” You whimpered for your other friend, seemingly unaware that he was a part of all this.  
“Oppa’s here, babygirl,” Jaehwan cooed, stroking her hair gently. “I know it hurts, but be a good girl and take it, okay?”  
“N-No, I don’t w-want it…” You begged, choking on a sob that caused you to spin into a fit of coughs. Jaehwan simply laughed at your distress before trailing a hand down your body to swirl his fingers around your clit.  
A low groan brought Taekwoon’s attention away from you as he took a moment to look around the room. The other boys were watching the scene happen in front of them. Any sane person would have realized how fucked up this situation is, but instead they all had their hands around the cocks, jerking off to the sight of an innocent girl being raped in their home. Hyuk had his head thrown back in pleasure, low moans coming from his chest. He had one hand slid up his shirt, obviously playing with one of his nipples as he got off.  
Taekwoon felt sick at the sight, how could his friends be doing this?  
Hongbin was situated behind Wonshik, watching with lidded eyes, his hand wrapped around his cock as well. His eyes were glued to the way Wonshik’s cock drilled into your cunt, coming out covered in more blood than he went in with. Hongbin appeared to be close to orgasm, as his back began to bow off the couch and his groans got a little louder.  
Taekwoon tore his eyes away to move onto Hakyeon who was seated the farthest away from the scene. He had his arm thrown over his eyes, not even watching you get raped, instead he seemed to be lost in his own world. When he got a glimpse of the boy’s face he could see the teary gaze he had, making even Taekwoon’s heart hurt.  
“Aw, you’ve made a mess, bleeding everywhere…” He pouted, pulling his fingers away. Taekwoon could see they were coated liberally in bright red blood. Taekwoon watched in horror as he slid the bloody fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste. “Ah, my babygirls virginity tastes so good…you want a taste hyung?”  
“You’re fucking sick, Jaehwan…” Taekwoon growled, malice coating every word he spit out. “How can you do this to her?”  
“I love ______ but she doesn’t love me…” Jaehwan whispered, somewhat answering the question thrown at him, his eyes drifting to your quivering form.  
“Quit talking, you’re pissing me off!” Wonshik sneered, slamming particularly hard into you, making you cry out in pain.  
Taekwoon immediately quieted but watched as Jaehwan bent down to swirl his tongue around one of your pert nipples, making you shy away from him. Your foggy mind couldn’t understand what he was doing and why he was doing it. Wasn’t he your friend?  
Wonshik’s grip was tight on your hips as he mercilessly drove into you over and over again. It was painful, but you couldn’t get away from it. You had always thought your first time would be one of pleasure, like your friends had told you it would be but here you were beneath a brutal man as he made you bleed on his cock that he forced into you.  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight around my cock,” Wonshik growled, pinching one of your nipples that Jaehwan wasn’t abusing, causing you to whine, jerking away from him. “How’s it feel, huh?”  
“S-Stop…” You whimpered, still struggling to get away.  
“I know baby,” He cooed, kissing your sweaty forehead. “You know it feels good, though right? You like having me inside you, pounding you so good. I’m gonna cum, would you like that? My cum deep inside your bloody little cunt?”  
“N-No!” You cried, shaking your head back and forth vigorously, trying to get your point across. The room was spinning at your movement, your stomach lurching at the dizziness it caused.  
“Here I cum, baby!” Wonshik announced, giving a last mind-blowing thrust deep into you before a burst of warmth filled you up. Wonshik let out a string of curses at the immense pleasure his orgasm brought him. He fucked you through the rest of his orgasm, groaning your name through his pleasure, making sure to force his cum deeper inside you. In the back of his mind, he hoped you would wind up pregnant from this, but knew better than that because Hongbin was sure to take care of that before it got out of hand.  
Slowly, he pulled out, chuckling when your body went limp on the couch, a mixture of his cum and your blood slowly seeping out of your used hole. Everyone but Taekwoon backed away from you. He was still holding your hands, his whole body trembling at the sound of your sobs resonating through the room.  
“Thanks for the fuck, baby,” Wonshik sighed, tucking his cock back into his jeans before he walked away with Hyuk following behind.  
Hongbin walked away, going into the kitchen without saying a word. Hakyeon sat at the end of the couch, his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth.  
Taekwoon sat still, gently stroking his thumbs along the tops of your hands. You had gone limp, curling in on yourself but still holding onto Taekwoon, despite what he’d done to you.  
“Jaehwan, go do that somewhere else.” Hongbin snapped when he returned to the room, holding a glass of water and a pill in his hands. Jaehwan pulled his hand out of his jeans with a whine before scurrying to the nearest bathroom, still fucking in a headspace but scared to disobey Hongbin.  
“What’s this?” Taekwoon asked for the first time, cringing at the shakiness of his own voice.  
“He came inside, didn’t he? It’s a pill to keep her from getting knocked up.” Hongbin said, his voice cold as he avoided looking down at your trembling body.  
Taekwoon took the glass and the pill, not sure what to do in that moment.  
Did he have you take it now or when you woke up with a clear head in the morning?  
His heart stopped at the thought. Would you remember any of this? Would you remember that he helped? What would tomorrow bring?


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing of what happened the previous night, you run to Jaehwan for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter2! It’s been a while since Chapter 1, but I hope you enjoy this!

Feeling groggy, you slowly pried your eyes open. Your vision took a moment to focus on the ceiling above you and you furrowed your brows in confusion. Where were you?   
Your head felt heavy as you moved it around to look at your surroundings, finding yourself in a bedroom. Taking it easy, you carefully sat up, feeling the blanket on your body fall, revealing your naked body beneath it.   
‘What the..?’ You thought, noticing the bruises ringing around your wrists.   
You stood up from the bed, wincing as your sore legs struggled to hold you up. Your skin was littered in bruises both big and small. However, the most alarming part was the copious amounts of caked blood between your thighs that coincided with a searing pain in your womanhood.   
“W-What...happened to me..?” You whimpered, pushing a shaking hand through your hair.  
You looked around the room, spotting a pile of folded clothes on the dresser across from you. Taking a glance at the bed, you recognized the bedding as Taekwoon’s.   
As you picked up the clothes from the top of the dresser, you noticed the shirt belonged to Taekwoon as well. As you zoned out, thinking about the previous night, trying to sort through your groggy memories, the bathroom door opened.   
“Y-You’re up...” A gentle, familiar voice lulled you out of your thoughts, drawing your eyes to him.   
“Oppa...” You whispered, feeling your eyes begin to sting with tears at the sight of one of your best friends.   
“Oh babygirl...” He whispered, his voice cracking as he looked at your battered and bruised body.   
“Wh-What happened to me, oppa?” You cried, tears falling down your cheeks as you clutched his borrowed t-shirt in your hands to help cover your exposed body.   
“Oppa’s so sorry, baby...oh god...” He backed away, a hand covering his mouth as he dropped onto the bed.   
“E-Everywhere h-hurts...” You whispered, not realizing how much guilt filled Taekwoon’s heart at your words.   
“G-Go take a shower, sweetheart,” He whispered, giving you a watery smile.   
At his words, you realized how nice a shower sounded about now. So, drying your tears, you took the clothes that were left for you and padded into the bathroom. As you closed the door, you could hear Taekwoon’s heartbroken sobs echo through the room.   
-  
When you got out of the shower, wearing a pair of your own spare sweats you left with your best friends in the past, probably during a previous slumber party. Taekwoon’s old white t-shirt smelled just like him and it calmed you greatly. The hot water from the shower had helped soothe some of your aching muscles and cleaned the dried blood from between your thighs. It hurt to wash your womanhood, sharp pains shooting through your body at any contact but you managed to clean yourself.  
The room was empty once you stepped into it. The bed had been made but you could see a cup of water and a pile of pills sitting on the nightstand. You smiled softly, walking over to take them.   
Assuming they were simply painkillers or aspirin, you popped the pills into your mouth and swallowed them down with the water.   
Commotion from outside the room had you wandering your way to the living room. Once you got there, you could see Wonshik and Hyuk cackling at something Hongbin had said. Once you walked in, however, silence fell over the room.   
“Hey princess,” Hyuk cooed, a cruel smirk falling over his lips.   
Furrowing your brows your eyes fell to Wonshik.   
“How are you feeling? Sore I imagine?” The leader chuckled, enjoying the way you shifted uncomfortably in place.   
“Wh-What happened..?” You whispered out, your voice barely loud enough for them to catch. At your question, you saw Hakyeon’s head snap up to look at you. Your eyes caught his, looking like a deer in the headlights. Once you made eye contact, however, he looked away, choosing to stare down at his hands in his lap.   
“You don’t remember anything?” Hyuk asked, leaning back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“N-No...my memories...it’s all fuzzy...” You whispered.   
“You were drugged,” Hongbin spoke suddenly, not even sparing you a glance as he watched the TV in front of him.   
“Wh...What?” You gasped, eyes wide in shock. Although, his words made sense you didn’t understand how you could have been drugged in a house of your friends.   
Wonshik suddenly choked out a laugh, one that made shivers go down your spine at the cruel, dark tone of it.   
“You were the star of the night,” He said, staring you down with dark eyes. “your virginity was mine. Although, we couldn’t have done it without the help of your friend.”  
“Fri...end? Who?!” You cried, feeling tears fall down your cheeks at the confession of them participating in your rape.   
“Taekwoon of course, who could you trust more than him?” Hyuk asked, keeping his unblinking gaze on you to watch you fall apart.   
“I...how can I believe you?” You whimpered.   
Wonshik stood suddenly, making you step back in fear as he advanced on you. He held his phone out, the photo gallery open for you to look at a picture.   
What you saw made you blood run cold.   
Your body unconscious on the couch, Wonshik’s body between your naked legs and...Taekwoon holding you down. Watching it happen.   
“What..?” You whimpered, tears pouring down your cheeks.   
“Sorry to tell you, sweetheart,” Wonshik chuckled.   
“Y-You guys raped me!” You shrieked.   
“And Taekwoon let it happen. He helped us.” Hyuk piped up, a sick grin on his lips.   
You choked out a sob, turning on your heels and running back up the stairs of the house. You blindly ran to the only other person who could comfort you, now that your trust in Taekwoon was destroyed.   
Jaehwan.   
Once you reached his door, you threw it open and slammed it shut behind you. Jaehwan stirred on the bed, slowly sitting up.   
“Oppa...th-they hurt me!” You sobbed, watching as he opened his arms for you so you could run to him. You clambered onto the bed and hid yourself away in his chest.   
“Who hurt you, babygirl?” He cooed, stroking your hair softly.   
“W-Wonshik...he showed me a picture!” You sobbed. “How could they do that to me?! A-And Taekwoon-oppa helped them!”   
“Oh no sweetheart, they’re lying!” Jaehwan grinned, wrapping the blanket around you and slowly caving your body beneath him. Your eyes widened, tears leaking down your temples into your hair. “Taekwoonie-hyung didn’t help them,”   
“B-But...” You sniffled. “I-I saw...”   
“They threatened him,” Jaehwan whispered, face descending closer to yours. “It was me who helped them...”  
Your eyes widened and you began trying to shove him off of your body.   
“It’s...not funny t-to joke!!” You sobbed, struggling to get out from beneath your friend.   
“Oh I’m not joking...” Jaehwan’s voice turned cold, his eyes matching. “watching you take Wonshik’s cock last night still has me hard.”  
“O...oppa...no...please...” You whimpered, fighting against him as he forcefully turned you onto your stomach.  
Your face was buried in his pillow, his familiar scent would usually comfort you but now it only filled you with anxiety. Jaehwan placed one hand on the back of your head, fingers latching onto your hair to keep you from pulling your face out of the pillow. With his other hand, he pushed your sweats down until they were at your mid thigh, not bothering to discard them all the way.   
He pulled his cock out of his boxers, keeping you pinned as he began to sink his cock inside of you.   
Your walls were dry, not at all prepared for his penetration. You screamed into the pillow as your body was filled with agony, feeling what you could only assume to be blood begin to leak out of you, aiding his movements until he was balls deep inside of you.  
“Oppa!!! Please stop!!!” You shrieked, kicking your legs, trying to dislodge him but only making your already tight cunt squeeze more. “Why-Why a-are you do-ing this?!”   
“Because I love you, babygirl,” He panted, beginning to fuck you. “I love you so much but you don’t love me back, do you?! You only love...ah fuck...Taekwoonie-hyung!”   
“P-Please! It hurts!” You choked, feeling your face red as you screamed.   
“Fuck, that’s it, keep tightening on me,” He panted, fucking you harder as the seconds passed. “Oppa’s sorry...he’s not going to make you cum this time...”   
“Please just...stop...” You whined, still sobbing into his pillow.  
His thrusts began to grow uneven. The sound of his skin slapping against yours filling the room before he let out a broken moan, pulling his member out and stroking it until you felt the heat of his cum on your lower back.   
He panted for a moment as you laid frozen in place, not believing what just happened.   
He fell to the bed beside you, fixing your sweats back into place before molding himself to your back so you were the little spoon trapped in his arms.   
“Thanks baby,” He cooed, kissing the back of your head, only making you sob. “We talked last night after you passed out...Wonshik came up with the brilliant idea of you living here.”   
“I-I don’t want to...” You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut.  
“It doesn’t matter what you want, you know?” He giggled, hugging you tightly. “You’re our little slave now! How fun.”   
“T-Taekwoonie-oppa...” You whimpered, wishing he was here to take you from Jaehwan.   
“He’ll be back later, don’t worry,” Jaehwan cooed. “And then...the real fun will begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 3 will be coming!


End file.
